Te extraño
by Mitzuki Yumiko
Summary: Sonaba la dulce melodía de uno de sus cantantes favoritos,tenía que admitirlo,le encantaba las canciones románticas.Él era un romántico,no es que él lo creyera,sino que ya se lo habían sentía tan malditamente enamorado...'ItaGaa'...Denle una oportunidad...una pequeñisima oportunidad...AU.


_¡Ohayo,bueno esto es un Sonfic n.n!...así que no esperen demasiado,estaba pensando en escribir un epilogo...Bueno esto surgió de una noche más de insomnio y un ataque de romanticismo por escuchar a Cristian Castro...Espero que les guste..._

* * *

_**Historia de...**_

_**SasaaraI-chan.**_

* * *

_...:::::Es como poder ser dueño del tiempo _  
_y así detenerlo con el pensamiento _  
_Es como tallar una obra de arte _  
_que no puedes crear sin enamorarte _  
_Es como abrazar las nubes más bellas _  
_Cubrir nuestros cuerpos _  
_con mantos de estrellas _  
_Es como beber las luces del día _  
_Cargando la sed de mis fantasías _

_Amarte a ti es soñar despierto... _  
_los ojos abiertos _  
_Amarte así es de verdad, _  
_el corazón entregar, _  
_tan lleno de paz _

_Es como escribir la última historia _  
_Gritando pasión en vez de victoria _  
_Es como curar aquellas heridas _  
_Es como empezar una nueva vida:::::..._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

_Sonaba la dulce melodía de uno de sus cantantes favoritos,tenía que admitirlo,le encantaba las canciones románticas.Él era un romántico,no es que él lo creyera,sino que ya se lo habían dicho._

_Suspiro._

_Se sentía tan malditamente enamorado..._

_...::::::::::..._

_Miro la hora,ya se acercaba..._

_Él pronto llegaría de su trabajo..._

_Había echo que su padre lo dejara salir antes del trabajo,necesitaba hablar con él,decirle un par de cosas,quizá estaba dejando a la persona que más lo había amado por una simple tontería._

_Los dos eran hombres..._

_Si,era ridículo,estaba en una época en que las parejas homosexual eran aceptadas por varías razones..._

_Pero él aun no podía aceptar ser uno de ellos,por varias razones,una de ellas era que todos en su familia eran tan heterosexuales como la punta del dedo de su padre;Uchiha Fugaku...Y por ahí rondaba el segundo problema..._

_Era un Uchiha..._

_Y por mucho que le costara admitir,su orgullo podía más en sus sentimientos amorosos,tampoco era una persona enamoradiza.Él era la única persona que había llegado siquiera a gustarle._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

—¡Itachi!—grito su padre con histeria...

Hoy era el gran baile de las ''Macaras del Demonio'' de la familia Uchiha,todos los Clanes más importantes estaba los Hyuga,los Namikaze,Yamanaka,Nara,Aburame,Inuzuka,Senju y...Sabaku No...

Suspiro...

No quería ver a los Sabaku No,mejor dicho...NO quería verlo a él,a su hermoso pelo cobrizo,cual jamás del orbes que matan,que hacen estremecer con tan solo una mirada,esas gotas labios tan tentadores,como una deliciosa cereza con chocolate,tan piel,tan tersa,tan suave que hasta la misma seda lo ojeras profundas que rodaban sus ojos,resaltando aun más sus orbes verdosos.

Él era tu maldita tentación,el que lo incitaba al más dulce pecado,el...que le había robado el corazón con solo una mirada.

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

**_—Gritando pasión en vez de victoria..._**

_Escucho la armoniosa voz de su amado pelirrojo,él siempre había dicho que Gaara tenía una hermosa voz para cantar.Y cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar se repetía una y otra vez que sus pensamientos eran certeros._

_Se encontraba en la cocina,con un cigarrillo entre sus finos dedos,una sonrisa se apreció en su perfecto rostro ante sus era todo un romántico,vicioso del romance,de cosas que muy pocos apreciaban,tan detallado como ningún hombre...él era..._

_El hombre perfecto._

_Tan atento a todo,tan preocupado por él,si se encontraba mal o bien,si le gustaba o no,tan lindo y tierno._

_Pero siempre mostrando ante los demás una mascara de frialdad..._

_**—No hace falta...que aparente...tú conoces cada línea de mi mano y me convences,no hace falta...que...—**__el pelirrojo dejo de cantar al verlo,pero pronto una sonrisa apareció,mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta donde el Uchiha se encontraba__**—no hace falta...que nos prueben...si sellamos de palabra esta promesa y somos fieles...no hace falta...que demuestre...que recuerdo con detalle cada fecha con claveles,...que nos juzguen...que se miren al espejo y se confiesen...es tan grande el sentimiento que nos une...y no se vende—**__el pelirrojo miro al azabache,mientras cantaba,se acercaba cada vez más al Uchiha._

_Hasta que se sentó en sus piernas,abriendo las suyas propias,para más comodidad,acaricio con sus suaves manos el rostro del oji carbón.Y sin previo aviso se robo esos labios finos,en un beso tan romántico,que Itachi juro arrepentirse de lo que iba a mano derecha del Sabaku No,desconecto los audifonos,dejando escuchar la sensual y romántica canción de Cristian Castro._

_El beso se izo más apasionado,pero no esa pasión que lleva al sexo,esta era una pasión si la pasión de uno fuera el otro,siendo el amor sus sentimientos,su pasión más desbordante._

_**—Hum—**__se separo débilmente de los dulces labios que le entregaban tanta pasión como nadie antes le había echo que Gaara era su tentación...pero también su perdición__**—Tenemos que hablar...**_

_**—Claro...¿de qué?—**__pregunto el menor,aun sin bajarse del mayor._

_**—De...lo...lo nuestro—**__los ojos del pelirrojo rodaron,ya se conocía ese estúpido royo,todas las películas que había visto le enseñaron mucho más de lo que imaginaba._

_**—Dime—**__dijo cortante,bajando del Uchiha,al azabache no le sorprendió que el oji agua actuara de esa era inteligente,muy inteligente,siempre pensó que ese pelirrojo podía leer la mente._

_**—Te...tenemos...que—**__trago saliva de forma dificultosa,sientiendo la intensa mirada del pelirrojo..._

_**—Largo...—**__dijo de repente el menor,sorprendiendo al mayor..._

**_—P-pero..._**

_**—¡Que te largues!—**__grito saliendo de sus casillas,se levanto del asiento en el que se encontraba,provocando que esta cayera al suelo de forma brusca._

_**—Gaara...—**__musito apenas,intentando acercarse al pelirrojo,pero desistió en el momento que el oji agua tomó un jarrón de porcelana y se lo golpear al Uchiha,que por poco y no lograba esquivarlo._

_**—¡No quiero verte Itachi!—**__grito sin ser consciente de que sus ojos lo traicionaban,dejando escapar a sus presas lagrimas,que había intentando encerrar en lo más profundo de su ser._

_Con un nudo en la boca del estómago el azabache abandono el departamento,sintiendo su corazón romperse al escuchar un suave sollozo._  
_._  
_._  
_Con pasos lentos,cual zombi,se dirigió a su cama dejando caer como peso muerto todo su cuerpo al mullido colchó í...ahí en su habitación,encerrado,se permitió derramar tantas lagrimas como nunca..._

_Desde que su madre falleció..._

_Con voz quebrada...comenzó a cantar,sintiendo una agonía en cada letra..._

**_—El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas...El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio...Es un acto profundo de fé que huele a mentira...El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa...Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos...Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa...El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible...Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en tí...El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,y te desploma porque si...El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,y se acostumbran a mentir...El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,y al final siempre se va..._**

_¿Por qué sentía que esa canción lo identificaba?..._

_Una canción con más verdad no existía..._

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

—Sean bienvenidos...

Sonreía Mikoto Uchiha,vestida con un hermoso vestido negro,apretado del pecho hasta la mitad del los ,tocando el suelo con una hermosa cascada de plumas,no muy extravagante,una fina tela de seda cubría su cabello se encontraba atado en un elegante moño rostro era cubierto por una mascara negra,con cantidades de detalles.

—Konban wa,Mikoto-san—dijo una pelirroja,oculta tras una mascara color dorada,con detalles en brillantina vestido rojo sangre,sin espalda,con un escote en V,largo hasta el suelo,cayendo la tela de seda en forma de cabello alborotado de siempre,ese día se encontraba lacio como finos hilos,con una hermosa trenza decorada,la parte inferior de su cabello iba suelto.

...::::::::::...

—¡Aniki,¿estas lis...?—el menor de los Uchihas se quedo callado al ver a su hermano mayor,estaba más elegante y sensual que de costumbre,y pensar eso,de parte de Uchiha Sasuke era decir que Itachi era un Adonis ante los ojos ajenos.

—SI...ya estoy listo...y deja de mirarme con tanta lujuria Ototo—se burlo,se miro en el espejo,atando su cabello en la coleta que siempre lo una camisa negra,con los cuatro primeros botones saco negro,aun más que la camisa,por ultimo un pantalón formal negro y uno zapatos del mismo mayor le echo un vistazo al menor,no estaba mal,estaba vestido por competo de negro,con una camisa blanca y un moño en lugar de corbata. Admitía que su Ototo se veía seductor.

—¿Quién es el lujurioso ahora,Aniki?—pregunto de forma juguetona el menor,acercándose a su hermano mayor y robandole un beso un momento Itachi pensó en dejarse llevar,por su necesidad de hacerlo con alguien,sin importar quien...Pero NO...

Él había echo una promesa.

Por lo que se separo del beso salvaje que le daba su hermano menor,pasando rápidamente de largo,saliendo de la habitación.

Bajo a la fiesta,donde todos habían llegado,incluso los Sabaku No,Itachi se congelo,Gaara hablaba con su padre,pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su padre sonreía ante lo comentarios del pelirrojo.

—Parece que te gusta el pelirrojo—escucho la voz de su hermano,con un tono notablemente burlón,bufo y decidió acercarse a los su hermano a sus espaldas,seguro no se lo iba a poder quitar,claro eso solo pasaría si Naruto asistía a la fiesta.Y no lo dudaba,ya que a lo lejos pudo ver a su madre platicar con la esposa del Señor Namikaze.

—Ah...¡oh!,Itachi,hijo,que bueno que estés aquí,mira...creo que conoces a Gaara,el hijo de uno de mis amigos—dijo el patriarca sin quitar su sonrisa.

Los dos Uchia's menores se perdieron en su vista,ese peli rubí estaba tan bueno,era para olvidar que estaban rodeados de gente y poseerlo de todas las vestido todo de un negro noche,camisa blanca,abotonada hasta el ultimo de los que su dueño no era de mostrar mucha piel a la gente extraña,moño,al igual que faja más oscura que sus mechones,como de una tonalidad sangre mezclada con el saco de vestir negra desabotonado,dejando a la vista la faja.

—Si...ya tuve el placer de conocerlo—dijo con una sonrisa el de cabello largo,sonriendo aun más ante sus primera vez que conoció a Gaara,hicieron el amor hasta que el sol se colo por el horizonte,probando toda clase de posiciones.

—Itachi-san...le estaba preguntando a su padre...—empezó el aguamarina,apartando de la conversación al Uchiha menor,que furioso se cruzo de brazos y presto atención a lo que á algo bueno sacaba y luego podía chantajear a su hermano,además...ese pelirrojo no estaba nada mal—le pregunte...¿qué aria si yo saliera con uno de sus hijos?...—soltó de forma picara el Sabaku No menor.

—¿Y tú que respondiste Otosan?—pregunto tragando grueso,sudando la gota gorda al ver la mirada morbosa que le dirigía Gaara,claro que muy bien disimulada,ese chico era un jodido buen actor.

—Que no me molestaría...Gaara es un buen chico,es de la alta sociedad igual que nosotros,es hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos...Y el linaje lo continuaría Sasuke...

—Claro...solo fue una pregunta hipotética...bueno Fugaku-san...si me permite...iré a hacer mi trabajo—dijo dando un sorbo de manera sensual a su copa de binó y marchándose con dos pares de posos negros mirando su ser de forma poco sana.

—¿Su trabajo?—pregunto intentando apartar su mirada de aquel cuerpo tan...tentador...

—Si...Mikoto dijo que Gaara tiene una voz muy linda—dijo el mayor sin quitar esa sonrisa,si que le había caído bien Gaara.

De pronto todos los invitados se reunieron,justo frente a un escenario,los Uchiha's fueron a la primera fila,junto con los amigos de Mikoto y Fugaku,con sus respectivos patriarca de la dinastía Uchiha platicaba con el padre de Gaara,el conocido Kazekage.

Una luz circular ilumino la tela roja y de ahí,salio su ex,Sabaku No Gaara,ya sin su saco...y en ese momento escucho su voz tan sensual,armoniosa y atrayente comenzar a cantar.

_Ah moo li gi da lyuh doh nan mot ga _  
_babo chuh lum ool go eet neun nuh ae gyuh tae _  
_sang chuh man joo neun na leul wae mo leu go _  
_gi da li ni dduh na ga lan mal ya _

_bo go ship da bo go ship da _  
_ee lun nae ga mi woh jil man keum _  
_ool go ship da nae gae moo loop kkool ko _  
_moh doo ubt dun eel ee dwel soo eet da myun _

_Chorus: _  
_mi chil deut sarang haet dun gi euk ee _  
_choo euk deul ee nuh leul chat go eet ji man _  
_duh ee sang ee lan byun myung ae _  
_nuh leul ga dool soo ubt ssuh _  
_ee luh myun ahn dwae ji man _  
_jook eul man keum bo go ship da _  
_jook eul man keum mit go ship da _

_bo go ship da bo go ship da _  
_ee lun nae ga mi woh jil man keum _  
_ool go ship da nae gae moo loop kkool ko _  
_moh doo ubt dun eel ee dwel soo eet da myun _

_CHORUS_

En ningún momento de la canción Gaara dejo de mirarlo,sentía que esa canción se la dedicaba a él.Y una lagrima traviesa corrió por su mejilla,se sentía un completo idiota,quizá lo era...cuando el pelirrojo dejo de cantar,los aplausos resonaron por toda la sala.

Se levanto ante la atenta mirada de su padre y su único hermano,el patriarca lanzó una leve risilla al ver a su hijo ir al patio persiguiendo al pelirrojo.

—¿De qué te ríes Otosan?—pregunto curioso Sasuke.

—De nada hijo,de nada—musito mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los demás patriarcas.

...::::::::::...

Llego a donde el Sabaku No había decidido quedarse,miro al menor,que era iluminado por la intensa luz de la plateada luna ía un ángel,que sufría por dentro,sentía su dolor,pero sabía que sus actos lastimaron mucho más a su amado que a él mismo.

—Gaa-chan...

—No me digas así...solo mi novio me llamaba así—soltó con la voz quebrada,tragándose el llanto que necesitaba soltar.

—Gaara—susurro,sin dar tiempo a nada lo abrazo por la espalda,pegando sus cuerpos el uno con el otro,este empezó a revolverse,intentando zafarse de aquel abrazo—te amo...siento...comportarme como todo un idiota...

—Es lo que eres...un bastardo idiota...—sollozo al fin soltado esas lagrimas cristalinas...

—...Te amo...—lo soltó,pero de forma inmediata lo giro y lo beso apasionadamente,necesitado de probar que aun lo amaba tanto como siempre decía hacerlo.

Al principio pateó,zarandeo e incluso golpeo al mayor,pero Itachi se negaba a soltarlo,a dejar ir al amor de su vida por uno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Pero pronto esos labios incitadores le tentaron,dejandose llevar por el amor que sentía hacía ese maldito azabache.

¿Sintieron fuegos artificiales?...

No...

Era solo los fuegos que tiraban en el residencia Uchiha en cada fiesta...

Pero de igual manera ellos sentían eso en su ser,como fuegos artificiales,como mariposas en el estómago,como ver el ultimo atardecer del Infinito.

Sabían que en ese beso...

Se estaban declarando amor eterno...o simplemente...hasta que la muerte los separara...

_:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:_

_Itachi..._

_Yo siempre te amare..._

_Y me duele que me rechaces..._

_Me duele que no me ames..._

_Me duele que me dejes..._

_Por que yo..._

_Siempre te amare,siempre te necesitare..._

_Yo..._

_A cada momento..._

_A cada segundo..._

_...:::::Te extraño:::::..._

_¿Fin?..._

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:Notas de Autora:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

__

¿Les gusto?...

Si es así pueden dejarme un comentario,con una critica constructiva u opiniones...

De verdad espero que les haya gustado,es mi primer ¿Oneshot? o ¿Fic? que no es dramático,ya que todas mis historias lo son...si desean un...

¿Epilogo?...

Me lo dicen y yo con gusto...

Las canciones utilizadas en este fic pertenecen a...

Cristian Castro...

Ricardo Arjona...

Y...

Kim Bum Soo...  


''Dejar un Comentario hace feliz a esta loca escritora y le hace saber que no es la única loca que le gusta el Crack Pairing''


End file.
